Amia
is the younger sister of Ultraman Joneus. She's an Ultra-being like her older brother. Her only power is her Amiassher energy beam (which is relatively weak). Despite having her transformed form shown, she does not bear a proper Star Symbol and can not become giant size. Even her social and time restraints as a simple worker, she sometimes goes down to Earth against regulations. Subtitle: History The☆Ultraman Amia was the younger sister of the Ultra-being known as Joneus, when her brother fell on Earth his human host was brought to U40 to revive both of them. There she acted as his friend as she helped the young man recover his memories and explained the nature and origins of the conflict between Ultras and monsters. Sometimes after the battle between the people of U40 and the Hellar fleet, Amia snuck aboard Hellar's capital ship to attempt a rescue of the Great Sage of U40. Unfortunately she was captured and watched with the Scientific Defense Guard as he was digitized and stored on a card. When Choichiro transformed into her brother, rescuing everyone, Amia took it upon herself to revive the Sage and teleport away with him. Profile Transformation Amia transforms like her brother and the rest of her species, using the Beam Flasher. She places it on her forehead after charging it in the air to transform. For a time she took on a human host named during a short stay on Earth. She transformed in the same manner as Amia herself. AmiaChange2.gif Abilities *'Flight': Like all Ultras, Amia can fly under her own power. *'Size Change': Originally she could not change her size, but later on in the original Japanese series she learns to take on giant form. *'Teleportation': Like her brother, Amia can teleport anywhere with in a reasonable distance, in human or Ultra form. *'Human Form': Like the rest of the people of U40, Amia has her own natural human form, to transform she uses a similar device like that of her brother Joneus. snapshot108.jpg|Teleportation Amia human frm.png|Human Form Techniques * : Rather weak when compared to her brother's Planium Ray, it can still kill the average monster. * : Amia uses this technique to see in the dark. AmiaBeam.gif|Amiassher Snapshot90.jpg|Amia Eye Gallery AmiaChange.gif|Amia showing her true form to Hikari during his time with the U40 tribe. Ultra-henshin.jpg|Transforming in Episode 41 My Wifey. (6).jpg|Transformed My Wifey..jpg|Amia's rise Ultrawoman Yullian Backview.jpg Hand of power! (10).jpg Hand of power! (11).jpg Let's watch some sunset. (2).jpg Ultrasis_Amia.png Amia Flies In.jpg Snapshot10.jpg|Typical Anime Action Girl snapshot11.jpg|Amia inside an Enemy Base snapshot12.jpg|Laser pen snapshot14.jpg snapshot104.jpg|Overwhelmed snapshot105.jpg|Forced to turn back Amia Joneus HumanForm.jpg Amia_Hikari_Goodbye.jpg|Amia saying goodbye to her brother through Hikari Amia_Laugh.jpg Amia_Leaving.jpg Jonias_Amia_UltraForm.jpg|Brother and sister leaving Earth AmiaHikari_Cockpit.jpg|Amia and Hikari flying a plane AmiaUltra_Hikari_Cockpit.jpg|Amia having teleported into Hikari's fighter Amia_Bound.jpg Amia Night Vision.jpg Joneus and Amia Driving.png|Amia with Joneus. o0441047310578237204.jpg The_Ultraman_side_characters.png The Ultraman poster II.png Trivia *In the English dub, she was renamed Anya. She was also Ultraman Joneus' girlfriend, rather than his sister. *Her human form physically resembles many of the heroines from various series by manga artist Leiji Matsumoto. References *sesaawiki.jp/w/ebatan/d/%a5%a2%a5%df%a5%a2 id:Amia Category:Ultras Category:Ultra Warriors Category:Pages need of rewriting Category:Heroines Category:Female Characters Category:Showa Ultras Category:Ultras with a Normal Crest Category:Female Ultras Category:The☆Ultraman Category:The☆Ultraman Characters Category:U40 Ultras